A method for connecting, via power lines, multiple blade server systems, each of which has multiple blade servers and multiple power supply devices, and sharing power supply devices between the blade server systems has been proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-169874). According to the method, power is supplied from power supply devices of a high-load blade server system to a low-load blade server system, and output loads of the power supply devices are equal to each other.
For example, the number of information processing devices able to be stored in multiple enclosures, each of which is included in an information processing system and provided to store multiple information processing devices, is determined to ensure that the total of rated power values of the information processing devices to be stored in the enclosures is equal to or smaller than the maximum value of power able to be supplied to the enclosures. However, since the information processing devices may not operate with the rated power values, the total of power consumed by the information processing devices stored in the enclosures is lower than the maximum value of power able to be supplied to the enclosures. As a result, the densities at which the information processing devices are stored in the enclosures are reduced and the performance of the information processing system is reduced, compared with a case where the number of information processing devices to be stored in the enclosures is determined based on power actually consumed by the information processing devices. In light of the aforementioned fact, it is preferable that the densities at which information processing devices are stored in the enclosures be increased and the performance of the information processing system be improved.